1. Field
The following description relates to a pressure sensor manufactured using microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the miniaturization of electronic products, electronic components installed therein continue to be miniaturized. As a result, subminiature sensors manufactured using microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology are preferred as sensors that are widely used in mobile communications terminals.
Among various MEMS sensors, piezoresistive pressure sensors using piezoresistors are used as pressure sensors.
However, piezoresistive pressure sensors are sensitive to external forces applied to a membrane. Accordingly, even minute deformation of the membrane degrades a precision of the piezoresistive pressure sensor.